Help Me!
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Edward abused Bella. Edward is way OOC, and it is All Human. I own nothing but the plot of this fic. That was my disclaimer, to lazy to put it inside the story M for cussing and abuse. It is now not just a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ This will be a kind of graphic story. This is my first Twilight fic, Bella and Edward are human and Edward is way OOC but it is for a reason. The reason being February is dating violence awareness and prevention month.

* * *

I was waiting for Edward by his car. I was scared; he told me he had a very special surprise for me. His surprises usually involve beating me. I have not told anyone, and I have covered every injury he has ever given me. Charlie believes that the injuries are from my clumsiness. Edward did not use to hit me, but that all changed after we had been together for a year.

When Edward showed up, I tensed. "Relax." He hissed in my ear and I forced myself to relax, as much as I could anyway.

Edward got into the car and I followed suit. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Bitch you will be quiet and wait." Edward replied, his tone dark and evil.

I gulped and Edward drove us to a secluded area. He roughly yanked me out of the car and dragged me deep into the woods. "Okay little bitch here is what you are going to do, you are going to strip right now!" Edward growled at me.

I whimpered and shook my head no. Edward laughed and slapped my face, my head whipped to the side and I cried out in pain. He ripped my clothes off and then stripped down himself. "Edward…please don't!" I pleaded as he pinned me to the ground.

I tried to struggle, but every time I moved he punched me and tightened his grip. Eventually I felt him penetrate me and I sobbed hard. "Shut up you bitch!" Edward roared and then he found his release. When he finally pulled out he just left me. He fucking left me!

I should have been relived, but in the rainiest place in the US, I was freezing as it poured down. Eventually I pieced my clothes back together, not very well though. I then walked home, and continually looked over my shoulder. I was not ready to face Charlie, chief of police, but I had to.

When I walked in I went from relieved to be home to being terrified, Edward was there. Charlie's cruiser was there too.

I went inside and Charlie looked shocked. "What happened Bells?" he asked.

"Yes love, what happened?" Edward feigned concern.

"You know what happened Edward." I whispered.

Edward glared at me for a second before hugging me. "You best not say a word." He hissed in my ear, loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough that Charlie would not hear.

I nodded meekly; I had to tell Charlie, this had been going on for years. As Edward left I remembered the first day he ever hit me.

"_Bella, my love come here." Edward said, with an evil glint in his eye. _

_I knew something was not right, but walked over to him anyway. He raised his hand and slapped me. "Edward what…" I could not finish my question because he pushed me away and left. I walked home in shock, I told no one, thinking it was a fluke._

_Alice called that night, she, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle were going on vacation, Edward claimed to not be feeling well so he stayed home. While they were gone the name calling and hitting continued. It was mostly calling me 'Bitch' and 'whore' because he did not want to leave to many bruises._

I was pulled back into reality when Charlie pulled me into his arms, strange since he is not big on showing emotions. "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked.

It was then that I realized I was crying. "Ed…never mind." I whispered.

"Bells, tell me what is going on." Charlie demanded pulling away from me.

"Edward hits me…he cusses me out…and today he…r…ra…" I could not finish for I started sobbing again. Charlie growled and went down to the station.

Two weeks later I found that Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's left, including Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~

I am now happily married to Jacob Black; he comforted me when I finally came out about Edward. Jacob and I have a daughter, she looks just like her father and we love her to death. We don't want any more children though, little Carla is enough for us.

* * *

A/N~ I am not supportive of Jacob and Bella being together. I just wanted to show that you can find happiness. Also I have never been in an abusive relationship, but this is just strictly for awareness of not only dating violence, but abusive relationships. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. Also if you are in an abusive relationship or your partner is showing signs of being abusive, either physically or emotionally then get help and get out. Please review and tell me your thoughts. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ I decided to continue with this story, this will take place ten years before Bella and Jacob are married with their daughter, but after Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are gone.

* * *

Charlie came to wake me up for the fishing trip. I had agreed to go on the Saturday trips with Charlie, and Billy. This would be the first one I have gone on. Most of my bruises from the last time I saw Edward. He and his family left two weeks ago, after Charlie had taken me to get a restraining order against Edward. As I was getting dressed my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"_Hi Bella," Alice started._

I hung up before she could finish, and when she called back I ignored the call. I was scared to stay friends with any of the Cullen's because I did not want to be hurt by Edward anymore. Charlie and I headed down to La Push to pick up Billy. When we arrived I saw Jacob, Billy's son, standing beside his wheelchair, fishing supplies in hand.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob exclaimed and he ran over to hug me but I flinched when he reached me.

"Hi…" I whispered.

"Are you okay? I have not seen you since you hooked up with Cullen two years ago." Jacob asked when he backed up a bit.

"Yeah…I am fine…but Edward and I aren't together anymore." I replied with a sad smile at the mention of Edward. A part of me still loved him, even if he did do everything in his power to hurt me both physically and emotionally.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, looking almost relieved.

"It was nothing Jake…" I replied with a sad smile.

"Bella, you can talk to me. I want to be here for you but I can't if I don't know what the hell is wrong." Jake replied with a small laugh.

I chuckled, and told Charlie that Jake and I would not be going on the fishing trip. Yes I was a year older but Jake was a nice guy. I am currently 18 and Jake is 17. I graduated a week ago. Jake and I watched Charlie drive off to the lake with Billy then headed to his living room. "So, Bella, you gonna tell me why you two broke up?" Jake asked softly.

I shook my head and felt the tears roll down my face. I looked away from Jake and thought about the last day I ever saw Edward…the day I got the restraining order.

"_Edward Cullen you may not go within 500 feet of Isabella Swan." The judge said._

"_But that means my family and I will have to leave Forks! It is such a small town!" Edward protested._

"_Well then I suggest you and your family find a nice place to live." Charlie said._

"_I will get you for this Bella!" Edward cried as he and his family walked out of the court and out of my life._

"Bella are you alright?!" Jake asked as I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"N-n-no." I got out between my sobs. Jake had no clue why I was crying but he took me into his arms, he hit one of the bruises that had not faded completely and it was still a bit tender, so when I hissed in pain he jumped back in shock.

"Bella, did he hit you?" He asked gently.

I figured Charlie would probably tell Billy, who in turn would tell Jake, so I nodded and continued to sob. I still have feelings for Edward and I fear I always will because he was my first love. The other day Charlie said I did not have to go to college right away and he would let me stay at the house as long as I needed but what I needed was to get out of Forks.

"Jake…leave with me." I whispered when my sobs stopped and I was in Jakes arms.

"Why?" Jake asked, shocked.

"Because I have to get out of here. There are too many bad memories here for me. Please Jake, I don't want to go alone!" I cried out.

"Okay Bella, I will go…I graduated early." Jake replied as he held me tighter. I know Jake has always had a crush on me, but I am confused about my feelings towards him. All I know is that I trust him enough to help me through this.

Then we just enjoyed the silence. I started to think about where we could go. Renee is in Florida with Phil again. Potentially we could go to Phoenix. "Phoenix…" I whispered.

"Okay Bella, where ever you want to go."Jake replied with a smile. I nodded and we once again let the silence take over. It was not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

About three hours later Billy and Charlie came in.

"Dad, I am going back to Phoenix." I said when they came into the living room.

"Okay Bells…" Charlie replied, almost sadly.

"I am going with her." Jake said softly, yet firmly.

"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this?" Billy asked, not really wanting him to go.

"Yeah dad, I have to be there for Bella." Jake replied with a smile. I smiled at him, a real smile for the first time since Edward started hitting me.

Charlie took me home, and Jake said we could leave in the morning. So as soon as I got home Charlie helped me pack and he then set up a bank account for me, and placed half of his life savings in the account, about 20,000 dollars. I thanked him and told him I would pay him back, to which he laughed and told me there is no need. I smiled and went to bed.

* * *

A/N~ Hope you guys like it, let me know. Edward will be back in the picture later, but I am just not sure when.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up, Charlie came into my room sporting a sad smile. "Hey dad." I said as I got my stuff ready for my shower.

"Hi Bells. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yeah dad, I have to. There are too many bad memories here. I will come visit and as soon as Jake and I get settled in an apartment we will call you and you can come visit whenever you want." I replied with a sad smile, I really did not want to leave Charlie, but I had to get out of the place where so much harm had come to me.

"Okay Bells. Jake is here and the two of you can pick up the plane tickets as soon as you get to the air port." Charlie replied.

"Thanks dad." I said softly.

He nodded and as I showered he loaded my clothes into my truck, this would be my last time driving my baby. Once I finished with my morning routine Jake, Charlie and I had a small breakfast. Once everything was cleaned up I hugged Charlie.

"Dad, I don't want to go you know that. I have to. I will call you when we land." I whispered.

Charlie nodded and got into the truck so he could drive it home after Jake and I were on the plane to Phoenix. The ride to the air port was quiet, and I was grateful for that, because I was afraid that if I spoke I would break down again. "Jacob, did you tell Billy bye?" Charlie asked as he helped us get out stuff to the check in.

"Yes sir. I told him we would call when the plane landed." Jake replied.

"Please take care of my Bella." Charlie said quietly.

Jake nodded and then said, "Always." I smiled and Jake and I boarded the plane.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked when the plane was in the air.

"Yeah…I am hoping I never have to see Edward again though…I still love him…but I don't want to get hurt again." I explained.

"I know. I won't let him hurt you ever again Bella." Jake replied.

I smiled and then settled in for the flight. Once we landed in Phoenix Jake and I got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. "What are we going to do about an apartment? Or a car?" Jake asked when we were outside the airport with all of our bags.

"Trust me a bit." I replied and we called a cab. He took us to a car dealer and we got the cheapest car there, which happened to be '53 Chevy pickup, just like my baby back home, only this one was blue.

"Let's go get an apartment." I said as we loaded the truck then got in.

"Billy gave me about $20,000. He put it in my account, so I am at about $23,000 right now." Jake said.

"Good, I am at $20,000, plus about $450 in cash." I replied.

Jake smiled and I drove off to the closest apartment complex, because it was about 6pm it would be hard to get an apartment but it would be worth a shot, worse comes to worse we could stay at a hotel tonight. Once I pulled in and parked we walked in. "How can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Please tell me you have an apartment available for rent." I replied.

"Yes, actually you're lucky we have three open." He replied with a small smile.

Jake and I nodded and the manager took us up to the second floor. He then opened the door to a small apartment. "This is the only furnished one we got, the rent is only $50 dollars more for this one." He said as Jake and I looked around. The apartment was small; there was a kitchen which opened up into the living/dining room. There were two bathrooms and two small bedrooms.

"How much per month?" I asked.

"$350." The manager replied.

"We will take it." Jake and I said in unison.

The manager nodded and I went to fill out the paper work while Jake brought up our bags. When I was done signing the papers and Jake had everything unpacked my phone rang. I did not recognize the number so I answered it. "Hello?"

"_Bella, its Esme." Esme replied._

I said nothing else just hung up. "Bella?" Jake asked. My response to Jake was to get up and go to my room. I climbed under the covers and before I fell asleep I looked at the number, it was local. 'Great...' I thought before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N~ Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ I decided to put a bit of a twist on things, and you should understand what is going on later in the story.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up in my new apartment I walked to the living room and then moaned. "Bella what's wrong?" Jake asked from the small kitchen area.

"I forgot to call Charlie." I replied.

"Don't worry; when you went to bed I called both Charlie and Billy." Jake replied with a smile. I smiled back and looked at my cell phone, three missed calls. All from the number Esme called me from.

Well Phoenix is a big place maybe I will never bump into them…who am I kidding with my luck I will run into them if I want to or not. "Jake, Esme and Alice Cullen keep trying to call me…what should I do?" I asked.

"You should call them and see what they want. Edward may have treated you badly Bella, but they still love you." Jake replied, with a slight wince.

I nodded and dialed the number. _"Hello?" Esme answered._

"Esme…its Bella." I whispered.

"_How are you dear?" Esme asked happily._

"Fine…Jake and I left Forks." I replied.

"_Edward has gone back…he wanted to try to talk to you about what happened." Esme replied._

"So that's why you were calling." I answered.

"_Yes…I am sorry about how my son treated you, Carlisle and I raised him better than that." Esme replied._

I could not take talking about him anymore and hung up. I walked to the couch and sat down.

Jake walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

Three weeks had gone by since Jake and I moved to Phoenix, five weeks since Edward did the unthinkable. "Bella are you feeling alright?" Jake asked as I walked out of my room.

"Not really." I replied. I went to sit down but my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom, where I lost my dinner from the previous night. I felt Jake pull my hair back and rub my back. Once I finished I smiled at him and brushed my teeth.

"Bella, I know this is forward but will you go out with me?" Jake asked.

"S-sure…but I am not ready for a relationship that is going to move fast." I replied, a bit nervously.

"We can take it as slow as you like." Jake replied. I smiled and hugged him.

We spent the whole day watching movies, and that night before I went to bed I realized something. "SHIT!" I yelled, and Jake came running.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Jake asked, worried.

"We need to go to the store…Jake; I think I might be…pre-preg…" I could not get the word out, and Jake took me into his arms as I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright. If you are, the baby will be mine, which is what we will tell people." Jake cooed as if I were a small child.

I couldn't respond so I nodded and snuggled closer to Jake as I cried. "Hey now, let's go get the test." Jake said softly once I had calmed down a bit. I nodded and we got into the truck. We drove to the 24 hour store. It was weird to be back home, but slowly I was getting used to it, as was Jake.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I felt more tears run down my face. "Do you want me to get it?" Jake asked.

"No…stay here." I replied, the tears still flowing.

I go out of the truck and went inside. I went to the feminine isle and found the pregnancy tests. I picked up a clear blue easy to read test and went to the check out. "Is that all ma'am?" the cashier asked, and then gave me a sympathetic smile when she saw my tears.

I nodded my head yes, and she rang it up. "$8.55" she said. I pulled a $10 out of my wallet and said, "Keep the change." As I grabbed my test and ran outside to the truck.

Jake drove us home and once we got there I went to the bathroom, Jake stayed outside the door while I read the directions then peed on the stick. I sat the test on the counter and went into the hallway to sit with Jake. The wait was agonizing but when the timer I had set went off I asked, "Jake, can you look?"

Jake nodded and went to check the test; he came back and gave me a sad smile. "Pregnant." He read the results, and that is all it took for me to break down again. Jake dropped the test and pulled me into his arms.

"This…is not right!" I exclaimed when I stopped crying.

"I know, but Bella, if people ask I am the father. They never have to know that Edward Cullen has a child." Jake replied with a smile.

I nodded and was about to go to bed when I paused. "Jake…can you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course Bella." Jake replied, sympathetically. I nodded and we headed to my room. Jake did not touch me as we slept, which I was grateful for.

* * *

A/N~ Is this the baby that was mentioned to in the end of the first chapter? You decide, I have a pull set up for you. Do you want this to be Carla, or do you want Bella to miscarry and have Jake's child later? It is up to you, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day, and saw that Jake stayed on his side of the bed. I was thankful for that because I was not yet ready for us to get super close. I was feeling slightly nauseated, but I blamed the pregnancy…I am still having trouble believing I am pregnant with _his_ child. I love the baby but at the same time I hate it, because it is a part of me and _him_. I don't want to have this child, but if I have it, it is for a reason. I carefully got out of bed, so I would not wake Jake and then made my way to the kitchen, to eat some saltine crackers, with any luck they would help with the nausea.

As I sat down at the kitchen table with the crackers, Jake walked in and he was on the phone. "No…yes… thank you for calling before just dropping in…okay bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Charlie and Billy just wanted to know when and if they could visit." Jake replied.

"Okay…did you tell them?!" I asked, afraid.

"No, Bella, I think we should tell them together when you're ready." Jake replied.

I nodded, the crackers were doing nothing to keep the nausea at bay and I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and down the crackers went. I felt Jake, once again pull my hair back and rub my back. When I finished I leaned onto him. "This sucks." I said.

"I know, oh and Bella, I don't want to push you or make you feel rushed, but you and I need to schedule an appointment so we can see how far along you are." Jake said in response.

I nodded and then stood up to brush my teeth. Once my teeth were clean and I no longer had the nasty taste in my mouth, Jake made an appointment for me. Charlie and Billy would be coming in today, and the appointment is tomorrow. "How are we going to go to the doctor without dad and Billy finding out?" I asked softly.

"We will just tell them we are going to get some groceries, and after the appointment we can go get some so we won't technically be lying." Jake answered.

I nodded, and went to lay on the couch while Jake went to put gas in the truck so that when it came time to pick up Billy and Charlie we could get them with no problem. Before Jake got home, the nausea returned with a vengeance. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I barely made it in time. As I was getting sick I heard the front door open and when I finished I leaned against the wall and cried. "Bella?" Jack called.

"In here!" I called back, the tears still coming.

Jake walked into the bathroom and pulled me into his arms. He held me tight until it was time to go get out dads. When we got to the airport we walked in, hand in hand, Charlie and Billy knew we were in a relationship and taking things very slowly. Charlie was happy that I was taking a chance with Jake, because he somehow knew we would end up together. Jake and I walked to their gate and watched as people came out of the terminal, we figured Charlie and Billy would be last because of Billy being in the wheelchair. As we waited somebody walked by with a pretzel, and the smell made me slightly nauseated, but I was fighting it. "Bella!" Charlie called as he wheeled Billy over to us. I smiled at him and almost lost it when he hugged me.

When we broke apart, Jake must have recognized the look on my face because he asked, "Are you alright?"

"No…" I replied, then slapped my hand over my mouth and ran to the restroom, no longer able to fight the nausea. When I walked out of the stall a lady gave me a sympathetic smile before I walked back to Charlie, Billy and Jake.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"Yes dad, I am just…never mind I will tell you at home." I whispered.

Charlie gave me one more concerned glance before he went to get his and Billy's bags. When he returned the four of us headed to the truck. "So how will the sleeping arrangements work?" Billy asked when we got back to the apartment and had everything inside.

"Well, Jake and I will sleep in our room, Billy you will have the guest bedroom, and dad you will be on the pull out." I explained.

Billy and Charlie both nodded, but grimaced when I said Jake and I would be sleeping together. I rolled my eyes and showed Billy to his room, Jake followed with his bags. When Billy was settled he came back to the living room. "Jake, lets tell them." I said when he called in a pizza for dinner.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, they will figure it out with the morning sickness and all." I replied.

"Okay Bella." Jake replied, gripping my hand as we sat on the couch before our dads.

"Dad, Billy…_he_ got me pregnant." I whispered.

Charlie gave a sharp intake of breath before saying, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to help her raise the child; _Cullen_ will never know he has a child." Jake replied with a smile.

"Are you sure about this Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Am I sure? Hell yeah I am sure!" Jake replied with a large smile.

"Son, I really don't think all of this is a good idea." Billy put in.

"Why not dad? I love Bella, and _he_ hurt her…in more ways than one, now she is having a baby, and it will only know me as a father." Jake replied.

With a sigh, Billy nodded. A few minutes later the pizza arrived and after we all ate we chatted a bit then went to bed, Charlie on the pull out, Billy in the guest room and me in Jake's arms.

"Do you really love me?" I asked, on the verge of sleep.

"Yes, but you don't have to say it until you are ready." Jake replied, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered than let sleep over come me.

* * *

A/N~ Hope you like it, please review and don't forget to vote in the poll!


	6. SO SORRY!

I really don't like to post Authors notes in the story, to throw people off. But as of right now this story is on hiatus, and I hate doing that, but I am working on another story on another account that is taking up most of my free time. I am so sorry, but I am working really hard in school, which is hard because I am looking into college as well, anyway school is becoming really busy because we get out in May, and then I have to look into summer school because I want to get my junior credits knocked out, as well as a credit I need to make up, so that I can graduate next year and go off to college. I will try my hardest to get an update out, but like I said the story in the other account is taking what little free time I have. With looking for colleges, keeping my grades up, and getting crap together to sign up for the summer school credits. This summer because of summer school, I may not get to update, because as soon as I finish that, my mom has planes to take me and my siblings to pick up a few of my friends so they will be here the week of my b-day and they live around six hours away. So my summer is going to be really busy, and I really would love to update this story, but can't find the time. I will however work super hard to try to make time for an update every so often. If I get my junior credits, then I should be able to update my senior year if all goes according to plan, heck I have the potential to get both my junior and senior credits this summer, and I want to work hard to get as many as I can, so that when the next school year rolls around if I don't get everything this summer than I won't have too much because I will have at least a few of my senior credits as well. I really wish growing up was not so dang hard, but alas it is very hard. So anyway I apologize for not updating, I will be posting this on every account I own, for every story, except the one story on the account that takes all my free time, if any of you want that account please feel free to ask. Once again I a terribly sorry, but I really need to do this so I can have the best possible future I can get.


End file.
